A wall shelving device is generally a rigid structure comprising support members and a shelf member connected together for mounting to a vertical wall or other vertical surface. The shelf member of the shelving device provides a horizontal surface used to hold, store and/or display objects. Often the shelving device has an ornamental appearance to provide decoration.
Typically, wall shelving devices are manufactured by permanently connecting the supporting members to the shelf member. Thus, the shelving device sold to consumers is ready to mount to a wall. One problem with producing wall shelving devices with their components permanently connected is their size. The permanently assembled shelving devices occupy a large amount of retail space when being displayed for sale. Additionally, the permanently connected shelving devices require a large amount of shipping space when being delivered. Furthermore, the permanently connected shelving devices require special protective packaging when being shipped to protect them from damage. Moreover, the permanently connected shelving devices require additional labor costs to attach the components of the shelving device together.
The permanently connected shelving devices also cause problems for consumers. One problem for consumers is the permanently connected shelving devices' size. Some consumers may wish to hang a shelve only during certain seasons, such as Christmas. Thus, the shelving device requires considerable storage space for the rest of the year. Additionally, the permanently connected shelving devices require a large amount of shipping space when the consumers take them home from a store. Furthermore, the bulky, permanently connected devices are subject to damage by careless consumers.
Some shelving devices are sold as assemblies requiring the consumer to connect the support members and shelf member after purchase. Typically, these shelving device assemblies include screw type connectors or adhesives. The consumer after purchasing the shelving device assembly must either screw or glue the support members and shelf member together. One problem with this connecting process is that it is often frustrating and time consuming for the typical purchaser.
Conventional wall shelving devices may be categorized into two different applications: 1) for mounting on a flat wall surface or 2) mounting in a corner wall surface. In the flat wall mounting shelving device, the support members typically orientated such that they provide a surface that aligns with the flat surface of the wall.
In the corner mounting shelving device, the support members are typically orientated perpendicular to each other such that the support members align with two wall surfaces that intersect at approximately 90.degree.. One problem with the typical flat wall mounting shelving device is that it cannot be mounted in the corner wall surface; likewise, the corner mounting shelving device cannot be mounted on the flat wall surface.
Thus, the need has arisen for a new shelving device which will be small size, easy to ship, easy to protect from damage, easy to assemble and disassemble, and capable of being mounted on a flat wall surface or a corner wall surface.